The present disclosure relates to tethers, and in particular, to juvenile vehicle seat tethers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tether adapted to be coupled at one end to a juvenile vehicle seat and at another end to a tether anchor mounted in a vehicle.
According to the present disclosure, a juvenile vehicle seat tether includes a tether strap and a compliant member retained in a space provided between opposing first and second strap portions included in the tether strap. In a normal xe2x80x9cat-restxe2x80x9d condition, either or both of the first and second strap portions are positioned to assume curved shapes around the compliant member. During sudden vehicle stoppage or slowdown, the first and second strap portions xe2x80x9cstraightenxe2x80x9d somewhat as they move toward one another to increase the effective length of the tether. The extensible tether functions to help stabilize the juvenile vehicle seat on a seat in a vehicle.
The compliant member is configured to deform when xe2x80x9csqueezedxe2x80x9d under loads applied by the opposing first and second strap portions included in the tether strap as a longitudinal tugging force is applied to the tether strap during sudden vehicle stoppage or slowdown. Such deformation allows the first and second strap portions to move toward one another so as to straighten somewhat the otherwise curved first and second strap portions and thereby increase the effective length of the extensible juvenile vehicle seat tether by a predictable amount during sudden vehicle stoppage or slowdown.
In illustrative embodiments, the compliant member is a spool made of an elastic material that deforms when squeezed between the opposing first and second strap portions whenever the juvenile vehicle seat moves away from the tether anchor during, for example, sudden vehicle stoppage or slowdown. The tether strap includes, in series, first, second, third, and fourth segments. The first segment is adapted to be coupled to the juvenile vehicle seat and the third segment is coupled to a tether hook, which hook is adapted to be coupled to a tether anchor mounted in a vehicle. The second segment defines the xe2x80x9cfirst strap portionxe2x80x9d and the fourth segment defines the xe2x80x9csecond strap portion.xe2x80x9d The second and fourth segments are coupled at opposite ends thereof to one another to provide the space receiving the compliant member therebetween.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the at upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.